composition_closetfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Competitions
Competitions are on hiatus, and contact Lexi for further information. Similar to Writing Competitions, the Roleplay Departments has the similar competition structure as well. The entries will be graded near the end of each month according to this criteria: Creativity, Originality, Potential, Attraction, Improvement, and Development. I know, that's a lot of stuff. Roleplay Competitions will be focusing on many subjects that is listed under the Roleplay Department. The Head of Roleplay will upload what the competition looks for in each monthly competitions. Roleplay Competitions Database: Rules You can not copy another user's work and claim as yours. Inspiration is alright. Taking a set of code from another wiki and fitting it to this wiki's needs is also allowed. Have good sportsmanship. If someone is decided winner, be mature and congratulate them. There's always another chance in winning. Options Possible options to choose from are: Adding/creating templates and complex coding to enhance the overall attraction of all the roleplay pages. The roleplay pages are in simple coding or in barely any coding at all, so really, any pretty codes would be appreciated. Adding scenic locations to Roleplay Stations. '''Roleplay Stations will greatly appreciate scenic locations created. You can create a scenic location for any of the Stations, and the Head of Stations will evaluate them according to the COPAID(Creativity, Originality, Potential, Attraction, Improvement, and Development). The Scenic Location has to be a fitting place for users to roleplay, and it needs to have a short but clear description. There should also be a heading that says "Archived Roleplays" and another heading that says "Roleplays". '''Creating a better system for the Character Approval page. The Character Approval page is in need for an automated category system. Simply look at the Fun Fandom KotLC character approval page and you'll the automated display of Unchecked, Approved, and Denied characters. This wiki would greatly appreciate the similar system. Creating character templates. Templates are some the Fun Fandom KotLC uses, and this wiki would love to adapt to the similar style as them. Process and Evaluation Expiry Date You will be given almost a whole month to do whatever you're doing. On the 28th of each month, that month's trial is over and the evaluation will begin. On the 10th of the next month the results will be posted. 'Your work can not be turned in after the 28th. ' How To Turn In Your Work '''If you decided to work on adding/creating templates and complex coding to enhance the overall attraction of the roleplay pages, '''all you have to do is shoot Lexi a message to her message wall that has the link to the template you made. The template should have the prefix "Template:" so it is a template that can be added to the Roleplay pages. Be sure to message her what kind of template you made, which page it should be applied on, and any other information you believe is necessary. '''If you decided to work on adding scenic locations to Roleplay Stations, '''all you have to do is shoot Lexi a message to her message wall that has the link to the scenic location you created. Be sure to include whatever necessary information that needs to be told. '''If you decided to create a better system for the Character Approval pages, '''you need to create a template so it could be applied to the Character Approval page. Then message Lexi on her message wall with the link to the template and any other information that needs to be said. '''If you decided to create character templates, '''make sure it's a template and message Lexi with the link to the template and any other information that needs to be said. Why Should I Participate? Well, that's a great question. Why should you participate? After all, you're not getting paid for doing all those stuffs if you win, so why should you? Well the answer is kind of simple. ''You don't have to. ''It's completely up to you, and no one's pressuring you to take part in it. However if you win in the Roleplay Competition numerous times with impressive projects, you will be promoted to a moderator. All we're asking is for you to contribute in making the best of this wiki. Category:Competition Category:Important